


as long as you love me so

by ActivelyWeird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActivelyWeird/pseuds/ActivelyWeird
Summary: Just because Noctis was taller (by just three centimeters, might he add) did not mean he was entirely responsible to decorate the Christmas tree.--For the FFXV Secret Santa 2020
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 26
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	as long as you love me so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prince_amadala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_amadala/gifts).



> I'm really glad to be participating in this Secret Santa event once again, thank you so much to the mod for holding it once more.
> 
> To my giftee: I hope you enjoy this gift, really hope I did the Christmas fluff part of your request justice. 
> 
> Title is from Let It Snow

With cookies cooling on the counter, stockings hung on the wall, and Christmas songs blasting from the speakers, it was at last time to decorate the tree.

A seemingly easy task, unless, of course, Noctis was the one decorating the tree.

In his defense, he and Prompto were both too short to decorate the top of their tree, and normally he wouldn’t care if it was lopsided but Ignis had wanted Christmas cards which unfortunately meant they needed a pretty (and evenly decorated) tree.

So here Noctis was, haphazardly balancing on some random box because they of course didn’t own a stool, while Prompto handed him decorations. He was almost positive that Prompto was taking photos of him, but if he turned around to check, he might just fall off the box.

“So, when can we call Gladio here to decorate the tree? He wouldn’t even need to reach,” Noctis complained as he was handed another ornament. It was red, pretty fitting for his current annoyance. 

“I mean, if Gladio wasn’t off skiing on some random mountain with Iris, we could’ve definitely done that. But hey, since he’s not here, you get the privilege instead. You know, since you’re taller and all,” Prompto said, sorting through their box of decorations. Throughout the years, the box had grown from a few packages of store-bought ornaments to random handmade ones, several joke ones they had gotten as gifts, and a couple of random ones that always seemed to get added every year.

“Come on, three centimeters isn’t anything,” and normally, Noctis would fight vehemently that he wasn’t short, but right now, his arms were just sore. “Can we at least change the music?” he begged.

Prompto scoffed indignantly. “Excuse you, Mariah Carey is a classic and it’s your fault if you can’t recognize that.” Almost as if on purpose, he handed Noctis the next ornament so that the small hook would poke at his hand. 

“A classic pain, sure,” Noctis muttered under his breath. At least he had already done half the tree. It looked pretty good if he did say so himself. He was sure Ignis’ and Ravus’ Christmas cards were going to look as if they had come out of a magazine, but at least his and Prompto’s would exist this year (which is a step up from last year, when they hadn’t made any). 

"Okay break time!" Noctis announced as he hopped off the box. He headed towards the kitchen, leaving Promptis laughing behind him. 

"Come on Noct, we've been working for barely twenty minutes, we're almost done," he said. 

"You mean, I've been working for twenty minutes. If you want to keep decorating the tree, be my guest." He lifted the thermos holding their hot chocolate up with one hand. "I, however, will gladly enjoy some hot chocolate. Maybe even one of these cookies too," Noctis said, eyeing the tray of sugar cookies he and Prompto had made earlier. 

Well, Prompto did most of the work so they could keep their kitchen intact, but Noctis had helped. If sneaking bites of cookie dough while Prompto was stirring it was considered helping. Which it absolutely was. 

Without even a second glance at the tree, Prompto shoved the box of decorations to the side and headed straight for the hot chocolate in Noctis' hand. 

"Fine, but only one cookie," Prompto compromised as he poured a healthy amount of mini marshmallows onto his hot chocolate. 

"Of course," Noctis agreed good-naturedly. "Can't goof off too much, otherwise Ignis might actually tell us off."

"You'd think that man has like a Noctis-sense or something, with how he always knows what you're up to," Prompto said.

The two of them piled more than a few cookies onto a small plate and brought their mugs of hot chocolate to the couch. 

The fireplace they had lit before decorating the tree gave off a pleasant heat, and the two of them cuddled under a blanket as they placed the cookies between them, uncaring about crumbs. 

"You know, from here, the tree doesn't actually look half bad," Prompto commented through a mouthful of cookie. 

Noctis nodded sagely. "I've missed my true calling in life, Christmas tree decorator. I'll add it to my resume tomorrow," he joked.

"Of course," Prompto said. "I'm going to add 'expert baker' to mine since these cookies are phenomenal." 

"They're so sweet," Noctis said, "but," he leans over and presses a gentle kiss to Prompto's cheek, "not as sweet as you." 

Prompto laughed, "Wow Noctis, Christmas gets you in the sentimental mood, doesn't it? I remember this time last year, you wouldn't even hug me properly in front of other people."

Noctis sputtered. "Oh come on, there was a lot of pressure okay. Ignis and Ravus had just gotten together and you know I'm not good at these things." 

"Sure Noctis, whatever you say," Prompto said. "Now eat another cookie and tell me I shine brighter than the moon or something."

Blushing fiercely, Noctis gently shoved Prompto's side. "Please, I wouldn't say something as typical as that."

Prompto raised an eyebrow. "You just compared me to a cookie? You sure about that?" 

"Well, you decorated these cookies with cute hearts!" Noctis tried to retaliate.

"But see, you called them cute which means you like them. You're right though, maybe I should say something cheesy too, just so it's even." Prompto paused for a moment, as if deep in thought. "This hot chocolate has so many marshmallows, it's almost sickeningly sweet. Just like you."

Almost a mirror image, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Noctis' cheek. 

"There, now we're even," Prompto said as he picked up another cookie from the plate, coincidentally one that was decorated with pink heart sprinkles. 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, Noctis carefully moved closer and rested his head on Prompto's shoulder, hot chocolate left long forgotten on the counter. 

As his eyes slipped closed, he felt Prompto's hand reaching up to brush through his hair. 

A soft "I love you" was whispered into his ear as he was lulled to sleep.


End file.
